This is a competitive renewal application on behalf of Case Western Reserve University's (CWRU) Program and its two primary teaching hospitals, MetroHealth Medical Center and University Hospitals of Cleveland. The two institutions form one consortium participation in ECOG activities. The CWRU program has been continuously funded for 19 years. In July 1987, a supplemental grant was funded, initiating the existing consortium. We are requesting funding in order to: 1. Permit the continuation of our participation in ECOG activities, with increased accrual. 2. Extend Group activities of Phase I and II human studies. 3. Develop Phase I studies, either as single institution or multi- institutional, and advance them to randomized clinical trials. 4. Continue to maintain and develop additional scientific leadership in different disease committees. The Bone Marrow Transplantation Committee has been chaired, since its inception in ECOG, by Dr. Hillard Lazarus. Future trials include efforts in multiple myeloma and intermediate grade non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, exploring the use of hematopoietic growth factor- mobilized peripheral blood progenitor cell transplants. 5. Expand our participation in surgically oriented studies that require tumor acquisition, perioperative adjuvant therapy (Ex., EST 1292 in colon cancer), and pharmacokinetic studies, through the P.I., a surgical oncologist. 6. Develop Phase II-III studies in colorectal carcinoma, using 5FU, leucovorin and PALA, based on intramural active pilot study. 7. Develop Phase II-III studies in head & neck carcinoma, using 5FU, Cisplatin and G-CSF, based on CWRU Cancer Center institutional study. 8. Activate Phase II study of 2-chlorodeoxyadenoside and Alpha-2 Interferon in cutaneous T-cell lymphoma. 9. Continue to monitor terminated adjuvant studies, chaired by CWRU investigators, toxicity and prolonged survival (Ex. EST 1180/Intergroup 011 - Adjuvant Therapy In Node Negative Breast Cancer). 10. Participate in ancillary studies, chemo prevention, cancer control and quality of life protocols. 11. Continue to provide follow up. The present follow-up load consists of 675 patients.